


A Life Lived in Love is Never Dull

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Reminiscing, Romantic Rhett, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take my hand, take my whole life too."</p><p>Reminiscing about their wedding day, a day so long ago but still fresh in their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Lived in Love is Never Dull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhettsglasses (soltvde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltvde/gifts).



> This was really really late (real life messing up my fangirl rhink time), but I wanted to write about their wedding so much!  
> So.. using the 24 h prompt 'wedding', here is my short take on it.
> 
> oh.. and please listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) and imagine Rhett singing this to Link.
> 
> (I also have this big proposal/wedding fic in the works, but this just wanted to get out now..)

It’s always one of the newer kids in their crew who asks the question. And for some reason, maybe through some directions of their older colleagues, they always end up asking Rhett.

 

“How did you guys get together? Are you really married?”

 

At this point Rhett’s face will light up and his eyes will shine a little brighter. The way their overhead lights will catch the sparkling green hues in the familiar eyes will always manage to make Link smile, even when he’s rolling his eyes at the over excited gleam he sees in them. Link knows what’s going to come now that The Question is asked; Storytime, the beginning of Rhett and Link.

Rhett loves telling stories and is good at it too, his rich voice carrying easily as he recalls funny events, engaging his audience with his wit and a funny voice thrown in every now and then. But out of all his stories, this one is Rhett’s favorite, the one he loves to tell most and the one people love to hear.  
Even after listening to it again and again, after living it himself for Pete’s sake, Link, as always, pauses what he’s doing to sit a little closer to where Rhett is making himself comfortable, ready to enlighten the inquisitive young crew member.

 

Sitting back in Becca’s office chair, listening to Rhett’s voice, Link can only agree that it’s a good story, spanning several years and going from friends to lovers to husbands who run a successful business together. It’s romantic and they couldn’t have wished for a better or more interesting life story.  
Even now it’s drawing in all their crew, people who have heard this story once already but still love to hear it again flocking to the desk and the tall man propped up against it. Rhett is in his element now, provoking laughs and quite some tears as he talks about how they finally confessed their feelings to each other back in their tiny college dorm room.

At this point Link feels himself get a little teary eyed as he looks away from Rhett, the memory still one of his favorites even after so many years. Looking around the room, trying to regain his cool he sees several tissues being used to wipe away tears and blow some noses. Stevie’s voice is a little watery as she speaks up after Rhett has let the silence hang for a bit.

 

“Now hurry up, boss! Tell the damn story of your incredibly romantic wedding day so I can finally get everybody here back to work.”

 

Rhett’s booming laugh is the same as always, loud and familiar, but it’s giving Link the chills this time. Or maybe it’s really the soft loving look Rhett sends his way, their eyes locking, seeking the connection.  
Link fights the urge to shiver, the hairs on his arms ready to stand up as Rhett keeps the eye contact for a beat longer. His own heartbeat is racing a little now, but a wide smile is creeping on Link’s face as he finally stands up to join Rhett in the middle of the small crowd.

Standing next to Rhett, just a bit taller than him now that Rhett’s sitting down, it’s easy to get a bit lost in Rhett’s eyes. Both of them are exceptionally good in long lingering looks and prolonged eye contact, but there’s something extra special to Link when Rhett’s eyes are soft and bright green and gazing at him so lovingly as they’re doing now. It’s the realisation that there are people around them, waiting for them to tell a story, that makes them finally look away and direct their attention to their crew members.

 

They’ll finish this story together. This is the part they need to tell together, both their input needed for the retelling of their incredibly romantic wedding day, as Stevie stated so nicely.

Settling down on the desk next to Rhett, close enough for their shoulders to touch before Rhett moves even closer to wrap his left arm over his shoulder, Link waits for Rhett to continue talking, waiting on his cue to join in.

 

“Some of you may not call it an actual wedding, because..”

_“Officially we aren’t married. Back in the day, it just really wasn’t possible.”_

“But still.. “

_“We’re married.”_

 

The bright overhead lights glinting off their matching gold bands catches Link’s eye. They’re well kept, but not so shiny anymore after 15 years of marriage.

 

“Yeah. So, as I was saying. We were dumb young men when we got together, took us a long time but we finally got there.”

_“This big romantic sap right here always wanted to get married, couldn’t stop talking about it for hours! Y’all know how he gets..”_

“You got effective in shutting me up though.”

 

Rhett’s raised eyebrow and the suggestive waggle has the desired effect of making everyone laugh, Eddie’s wolf whistle a bit much even though it makes them both break out in laughter too.

 

“So... I really wanted to marry Link. And I wanted to do it directly after college. Link’s last half year gave me some time to plan it all, recruit friends and family, y’all know, the whole deal. This was supposed to be awesome.”

_“Meanwhile... I had no idea! I was just studying my ass off, trying to graduate and wondering why Rhett was whispering on the phone all the time.”_

“By the end of spring I got this whole deal set up near our rocks by the river, some friends even went there to cut some of the wild grass! We had this big white tent, lanterns everywhere and white streamers hanging from trees, all set up the day after Link’s graduation. The only thing that’s missing was...”

“ _Me!”_

 

It comes out almost triumphantly and combined with Rhett’s chagrined face it’s funny enough to make the whole room burst out in laughter again. Link knows that Rhett knows it’s only teasing, but he still presses a soft kiss to the underside of his beard as an apology of some sorts.

Link feels his ever present love and affection for his husband spike. It’s always good to tell this story again, makes him appreciate what he has right there next to him so much more.

But even when he knows it’s said in jest, Link also agrees with Stevie about how they should wrap it up so their workday can continue normally.

 

_“So... Rhett was preparing all this stuff..”_

 

Rhett’s offended squinting eyes makes him rephrase that sentence with an exaggerated huff.

 

 _“Rhett was preparing all this extremely_ _romantic_ _stuff, while I was sleeping off my hangover at my mother’s place. I was supposed to meet Rhett at 3 PM, at our special spot near the river, but I slept right through it.”_

“And there I was, looking my best, with my hair buzzed short just the night before, surrounded by loved ones and waiting for Link. And we just kept on waiting.. There were barely any cell phones back then, so I actually had to drive back to the house to wake Link up and drag his sleepy ass over to the river!”

_“You could’ve been a little gentler..”_

 

Link’s muttering is easily ignored by his husband, talking to the crew who are listening with big smiles on their faces, sitting on desks and brought in desk chairs.

 

“By then it was nearing 5, everyone was already starting on the bbq and the beers when I returned with still half sleeping Link.”

“ _Somehow, you even managed to make me wear white clothes!”_

“Well.. you were technically still a virgin.”

_“So were you, you jerk!”_

“You don't hear me complaining!”

 

The blood rushing to his cheeks feels hot and embarrassing. Link doesn't even want to look around, the amused grins too much to think about for now. The only way to wrap this up is to finish quickly and to not let Rhett interrupt from now on.

 

 _“Mmm, but still I had no idea what this party was supposed to be at that point. I thought, maybe Rhett_ _had thrown me a graduation party or something. Sweet, but really nothing too romantic about it.”_

 

At this point Rhett is all ears for Link’s retelling of their wedding day. Link could and would often laugh and roll his eyes about how Rhett loves hearing about his own romantic planning, but really - their wedding day was something special and it was all Rhett’s doing.

 

_“I’m standing there in my white baggy clothes, confused and a little hungry now that I’m seeing all that food. When I turn around to ask Rhett what the heck is going on, why everyone is here and ready to laugh at the surprise, he’s standing there with his guitar. Y’all should have seen him! This tall skinny dork, looking so nervous!”_

 

Link stops talking for a moment, feeling almost giddy as he has the attention of everyone in the room, his eyes softening as he looks up at Rhett. He can still see that same tall skinny dork in there somewhere, the years passing having done nothing to erase it and he still loves him for it as much as he did that day long ago.

 

_“I was ready to laugh it off, really, when he suddenly starts singing Elvis to me! In front of everybody we know and who knew about us! Back then it wasn’t that easy to be two guys and to be together, so I was still a bit nervous when Rhett was singing about his undying love for me, how this was meant to be.”_

“I got everybody to join in at the chorus though, telling Link how I couldn’t help falling in love with him. Y’all should have seen his face, I thought you were gonna cry, love.”

 

This time, Link doesn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes, but neither does he stop smiling softly at Rhett.

 

_“As I was saying! Rhett was declaring his undying love for me, in front of everybody, through this song, essentially proposing marriage to me and I gladly accepted.”_

 

Instead of rolling his eyes at him, Rhett just grins proudly, unashamed for his younger self romantic overtures.

 

“Sadly I couldn’t find someone official to declare us married, so we just stood in front of our family and friends, my dad even getting a little teary eyed as he blessed us. You remember that, Link?”

_“Yeah. And I remember you getting me this ring, putting it on and finding out it was way too big for me. You’d think that after being together for so long, a guy would know that sort of thing!”_

 

It’s a silly teasing really, one Rhett only huffed about a little, even though there was some truth in it since the ring was indeed a bit big on Link. But instead of returning it to the store and getting a smaller one, Link had kept the original ring all these years. It still sat a little loose on his ring finger, but he liked it too much now to do something about it, his fingers used to playing with it and reminding him of the man he’d got it from. Not that Link needed it really, Rhett steadfast at his side since the day they’re reminiscing about.

 

_“That’s really all there is to it, people, our unofficial wedding day. We exchanged our own vows, exchanged rings and celebrated with loved ones.”_

“Don’t forget how I needed to carry you over the threshold that evening, baby!”

 

Rhett’s grin is proud and almost devilish, as he seemingly wills Link to remember their wedding night too. Even with the warmth returning to his cheeks, Link isn’t willing to back down from the challenge, keeping the eye contact for a beat too long before Stevie interjects again.

 

“Okay, okay! Enough for now, lovebirds! Everybody back to work and please… none of those Elvis songs today! Cas is gonna kill me if I keep on humming "Suspicious Minds" the whole evening again.”

 

As everyone disperses and goes back to work, Rhett takes Link’s hand to lead him back into their office, away from their inquisitive crew and curious eyes. Now that the memories are fresh again, they can reminiscence a bit on their own, with Elvis Presley crooning “I can’t help falling in love" in the background and everyone in the office humming along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on my [tumblr](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing help, [Robin](http://rhettsglasses.tumblr.com/)<3  
> I also thank her for making me love Elvis a little bit more, this one's for you sweetheart.


End file.
